


Friday Night Gurus

by Kenmai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (though its minor), Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Gift Exchange, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, ficwriterhalloweenexchange, iwaoi - Freeform, verasficexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmai/pseuds/Kenmai
Summary: Oikawa meets someone new when Sugawara forces him to go to a haunted house (but ultimately ditches Oikawa in favor of his crush).





	Friday Night Gurus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaLovingTooru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/gifts).



> This is my gift for Tealovingtooru! Part of a fic exchange thing between fandoms. I hope you like it! ;w;

Oikawa was always up for a challenge. If someone told him not to do something, he was absolutely obligated to do it; later consequences aside. He took two steps at a time, carried as many groceries as he could in one trip, and lugged a whole bundle of clothes to the washer just to catch his show in time. He could handle most anything. So when Sugawara had invited him out with a few friends to haunted house how could he decline? It had always been great to see his old friend from high school. After they both graduated they hadn’t been able to see each other that much, both focusing on college and working part-time jobs. That is until Suga had come to him a little later with the idea of moving in together, there they could split the rent and still be able to stay in touch. So why on earth would he say no to his friend?

Currently he was very much regretting that past decision.

“It’ll be fun!” He heard the silver haired boy promise. He was slumped on their ratty old green couch, folded clothes piles were scattered about it, a few articles hung on his arm and thighs and he lazily folded another. Muttering a small curse as he dropped a shirt on the ground, he quickly patted the fabric and smoothed it out, as if to somehow apologize to the inanimate object. The brunette couldn’t see him but he figured the boy was pouting slightly.

“Right, fun.” Oikawa fiddled with a dirty plate in the sink with mild disdain, rinsing his hands of the soapy foam. Opting to find a towel to dry them next.

“Oh hush you. As much as you like to be the life of the party you haven’t been going out all that much.” The couch shifted, Suga sitting up slightly. “Whatever happened to all the teasing about me being your mom, huh? “ He sarcastically said.

Oikawa turned to look at him from his place in the kitchen. “What are you my m- Hey! Don’t throw that you just folded this!” Oikawa walked towards the living room and picked up the article of clothing in question, throwing it back towards the other boy. Suga rolled his eyes as he plopped down on the couch next to him, carefully removing a pile of underwear out the way.  “I’ve just been busy studying is all. It’s no big deal!”

“I dunno. You spend a lot of time studying these days. Which isn’t really bad, but for you...”

“Rude.”

“Listen you’re really smart and I respect your work ethic but sometimes you push yourself too hard. You need a break. And I for one,” he coughed and quietly muttered. “think this is a nice chance for you to meet some new people and possibly hook up.”

“Is that what this is all about? You’re not smooth at all Koushi.”

Sugawara giggled at the unimpressed look his friend was giving him.

“I already said that i’m going tonight! You even dragged me out the house a few days prior to find a costume.” He pouted.

“I just wanna make sure you don’t pull a Tooru.”

“Pull a _what_ now?!?”

He heard the couch creak beneath them, Suga sitting up straighter to really look at him. “You know like,” he motioned with his hands. “Pulling a Tooru!” Suga took an old t-shirt from the pile and wrapped it over his head before making himself sound small and sickly. “Ugh, cough cough sorry Koushi I can’t hang out today anymore I picked up a cold. Cough cough, I don’t know how I feel about going on a blind date this weekend, they’re really messy, maybe another time. Cough Oh that was cough, today, so sorry….i can’t...-“

“Why are you saying ‘cough cough’ out loud you can literally just,” Oikawa sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I do not sound like that nor do I ever do that!”

“Seriously though. Are you sure you’re fine with going tonight though?”

“Yeah. Just don’t completely ditch me for your crush tonight alright.” He joked.

“W-What. I don’t like Daichi.”

“I never said his name.” He laughed when he heard Suga sputter. “Besides you two have been awkwardly walking around this thing, whatever you two are doing since the end of high school.”The brunette shrugged. “Just get together already!”

Sugawara was quiet for a while before he excitedly turned back to Oikawa, though there was a sign of slight apprehension on his features, eyebrows furrowed together in unsureness. The look in his eyes spelled trouble though, the kind he’d use right before putting on a sweet act just to swindle you out of the last slice of cheesecake. “Ok well, I’ll confess to him tonight.” Oikawa was about to say something but the other hurriedly continue. “If! And only if, you promise to find someone to talk to tonight. And not that half-assed fake polite conversation you do to get through situations. Like, actually make a connection.” Oikawa frowned slightly. “I just want you to have fun tonight alright. Forget about schoolwork and appearances.  Just for tonight.”

The brunette sighed. “Right. Ok. You’ll see. I’ll make like eighty friends tonight or something and when we make our 80 friend club I won’t invite you in! But what if those 80 people can’t cook for shit. Actually I’ll still invite you. “

Sugawara laughed and hit him lightly on the shoulder.

-

So that’s how he was here now, vampire costume and all. Sugawara had briefly introduced him to a small group of friends as they got to a haunted house attraction. After wishing him luck he had immediately wandered off with Daichi anyway. He didn’t blame him though. He dressed up in this really nifty police officer uniform, though Oikawa had no idea that was the reason why Suga had gotten a thief costume, claiming he was jokingly out to steal hearts.

Well, maybe he was about to.

That left the brunette here outside the building, wondering if he should go in with another group and turn on the charm or brave the horror house by himself. He could surely go in on his own of course but he wasn’t sure how long his brave act would last. Mulling this over, he heard someone else sigh to his left, turning to look he saw one of the handsomest guys he’d ever laid eyes upon and his heart nearly did a double take. They met eyes and the other offered him a nod. Oikawa was already talking before he could stop himself.

“Friends ditch you to make out too?”

“Yea.” The smallest of smiles made their way to his face when he heard the brunette laugh.

“So what’s your name?”

“Iwaizumi.” Oikawa hummed appreciatively. A nice name to match a nice face. Taking the chance he eyed his costume, it taking only a moment for everything to click.

“So then,” He paused. “Are you a zombie baseball player?”

“Yes! Thank God someone finally figured it out. You’re literally one of the first persons tonight.”

“Eh? What did everyone else think you were?”

“Frankenstein or something but in baseball get up.”

He snorted, not noticing the way Iwaizumi looked him up and down.

“You don’t look so bad yourself Mr.Vampire.”

“’That’s Count Tooru Oikawa the great to you, sir.”

“My apologies my liege.”

The two giggled as they continued to make their way inside.

“’I’m actually really not good at these things.” Oikawa admitted. Why he did, he didn’t know, but as the two stood at the entrance, Iwaizumi standing next to him he felt a little re-assured. He also had a bat. But then again they couldn’t walk around beating any of the staff that jumped out at them.

“It’ll be fine.” Iwaizumi shrugged. He suddenly smirked, Oikawa’s heart doing a little flip. “Or if you get scared enough you can hold onto my arm.”

 _Sweet jesus._ “H-How could I turn that offer down.” Oikawa immediately reached for his bicep, giving it a little squeeze that didn’t go unnoticed by the other, he tried to hide his laugh behind a cough this time.

“Anyway, you ready, Oikawa?”

“Heh…lead the way Iwa-chan?”

“…Iwa-chan.” He muttered as they went in.

“My new safeword.”

Going in the haunted house with Iwaizumi was both one of the worst and best experiences of Oikawa’s life. Sure he might’ve gotten spooked by every little thing he saw or heard, and maybe Iwaizumi had gotten a little annoyed with him throughout it but he continued to let him hold onto his arm, even offering his hand at one point. Oikawa had shouted Iwaizumi’s name so many times for all the wrong reasons. After a very frightening jumpscare of someone running out at them in the dark he’d comically leapt into Iwaizumi’s arms and refused to come down. A flustered Iwaizumi had dealt with it, getting them through safely and gently putting Oikawa down outside where everyone else was. He spotted Sugawara sitting on a bench with Sawamura, the two talking avidly until Suga happen to look in his direction.

Oikawa had a mind to be embarrassed but Iwaizumi had compensated enough for the both of them. Feeling awkward at how things ended the brunette wondered if he should bring up a topic, not much coming to him right then and there. He was about to ask Iwaizumi if he enjoyed it when the other interrupted him.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Oikawa I, I know this is probably really sudden for you, and shit I know someone like me rarely asks this to someone like you but, would you like to go on a date some time? Nowhere near a haunted house though.”

“Wha- Why Iwa-chan I’m flattered. You got your Halloween costume wrong.” Iwaizumi raised a confused brow and waited for him to continue. “You should be wearing a knight costume, cause you were my knight in shining armour tonight.” He joked.

Iwaizumi groaned. “Good lord. That’s it I’m packing up, I changed my mind. Ii can’t go on a date with a prince.”

“Wait Iwa-chan it was a joke! A joke you hear!” Oikawa smiled and nudged him in the shoulder. “Ii would actually like to go on a date with you. I must warn you right now giving me your number can result in anything from emoji spam to me sending you memes and kitten pictures at 3am.”

“Oh my god.” Iwaizumi snorted. “But yea, I don’t mind.”

“Good luck getting rid of me.”

“I doubt I’d want that.”

“That’s really cheesy I can’t believe y-“ Before Oikawa could continue to tease him the boy leaned up to kiss his cheek. Pulling away his face was red and he hurriedly said, “That was just cause you talk so much alright. I’m going now. Get home safe. And message me!” With that Iwaizumi waved and hurried off, Oikawa standing there in a daze and feeling his cheek.

“Iwa-chan you bastard get back here!”

“Jesus Tooru who are you yelling at.” The brunette swished around to see Suga, glancing over his shoulder he didn’t see Daichi at the bench anymore, guessing that he went home for the night.

“That’s not important right now Koushi!” Oikawa grasped his hands excitedly. “So how’d it go, huh? Did you do it?!?”

“I did!”

“So then tell me what’s up the suspense is killing me!”

“It’s been nearly a minute.”

“The suspense is _still_ killing me.”

Suga chuckled. “It’s mutual.” Oikawa gasped. “He liked me too for a while so we’re gonna go trick or treating tomorrow.”

“That’s sweet and all but are you official.”

“Yes, Tooru! Now tell me who that was with you. Don’t think I didn’t see him carrying you in his arms.”

Shit. “Uh, his name is Iwa-chan, er, Iwaizumi. Y’know, the one with the amazing ass, thighs that could crush your skull most likely.” He paused and looked at the sky. “No, most definitely.”

“Then that’d be Daichi.”

“I-“ Oikawa paused. “Ok maybe they’re tied. For now. But a certain someone has someone to plan a date with if I do say so myself.”

“That’s great. I knew getting out would be good for you.” Suga smiled as the two started to head home.

“Although consider this  Koushi. Maybe what we needed to do was stay inside all along.”

Sugawara frowned. “Huh?”

“We should have a double date. You and Daichi with me and Iwa-chan. We can have an indoor movie night.”

The silver haired boy whistled, throwing an arm around Oikawa’s shoulder. “Sounds like a plan my friend. Sounds like a plan.”

 


End file.
